US 2004/0249859 A1 discloses a system for fingerprint based media recognition. A media analysis component provides a number and a length of a segment and a fingerprint of the segment, and with this information a media recognition component identifies the media. If a match is not found, additional fingerprints and associated metadata are requested. This all is relatively inflexible.
The known system is disadvantageous owing to the fact that it is relatively inflexible.